guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Good Old Days
Základné informácie Ranky a práva určuje Leader alebo Second in command, v závislosti od lvl. Práva udeľuje Leader alebo Second in Command podľa xp ktoré hráč nazbieral pre guildu. Vstup do guildy je povolený hráčom z Česka alebo Slovenska ktorý dosiahli lvl 40+ na serveri Rosal. Members Hráči lvl 100+ Romik-Sk (osamodas lvl 190 Leader) Chlupac (xelor lvl 199) Pandice (pandava lvl 194) Wankeer (xelor lvl 185) Matusenenko (osamodas lvl 174 Chosen One) Sk-rastiksk (sadida lvl 160) Czechostorm (iop lvl 157) Polipask (osamodas lvl 156) Roes-slowakia (sadida lvl 152) Lasiodora (feca lvl 150) Kurebezdomovec (sram 147) Potkanica (sram lvl 144) Cool-Hand (sram lvl 136) Baricade (osamodas lvl 133) Ecca-cz (ecaflip lvl 127) Trebafajcittravu-sk (enutrof lvl 124) Magick-cz (xelor lvl 122) Zalion-sk (ecaflip lvl 122) White-Revenge (sram lvl 118) Kaki-Sk (xelor lvl 117) Orangera (eniripsa lvl 117) Chlupatice (eniripsa lvl 114) Re-Mysterio (osamodas lvl 112) Marekusenenko (enutrof lvl 111) Little-Cheryl (osamodas lvl 108) Kafferty (eniripsa lvl 108) Bramblac (sadida lvl 106) Celestion-cz (iop lvl 105) Jirik-czech (feca lvl 102) Hráči pod lvl 100 bez ktorých by to nebolo ono Punish-Foot (sacrier lvl 97) Cemcak (xelor lvl 84) Celestialheart-cz (iop lvl 82) Old-cz (enutrof lvl 74) Heal-sk (eniripsa 64) Profesie ALCHEMIST - Romik-Sk lvl 100, Matusenenko lvl 100 BAKER - Lasiodora lvl 77 BUCHTER - Pandice lvl 100 HANDYMAN - Romik-Sk lvl 100 HUNTER - Pandice lvl 100 JEWELLER - Romik-Sk lvl 100 (Magus lvl 54), Cool-Hand lvl 81, Sk-rastiksk lvl 60 MINER '''- Cool-Hand lvl 100, Polipask lvl 82 '''SHOEMAKER - Polipask lvl 65 (Magus lvl 23), Cool-Hand lvl 40 Pravidlá 1.) Nikomu za žiadnych okolností nedávajte prihlasovacie údaje 2.) Urážky, podvody, žobranie a iné nevhodné správanie je neprípustné 3.) Colectora vyberá len jeho majiteľ alebo človek ktorému to majitel dovolil. Ak žiadna z týchto osôb nie je on-line a hrozí agress, colectora vyberá ten kto sa nachádza najbližšie 4.) Na colectorov českých a slovenských guild sa neútočí!!! Sú to guildy: Bohemian Cavalry, Valheru, The Thing, Nastromo, Kryndy pindy, Slovak-Czech, Homeless in Persia... Dúfam že som na nikoho nezabudol :D 5.) Ďalej nieje vhodné útočiť na guildy ako napr. Heaven Knights, Nar'Zhul NerUb, Old school anarchy a podobne 6.) Všetko ohľadne Dofusu je na stránke http://dofuswiki.wikia.com takže nie písať do guildy načo je toto ale radšej sa pozrieť na wikii :) Spriatelené guildy Žiadna slovná dohoda nieje ale myslím že ak potrebujeme pomoc tak sa dá spoľahnúť na všetky Česko-Slovenské guildy. Znepriatelené guildy Nepriateľov si nevyberáme... Nepriateľom sa stane guilda ktorá nám zabije perca alebo to robí pernamentne. V tomto období za nepriateľov považujeme: Infinity dynasty, Nocny patrol, The Choosen, Fire Nation Na tieto guildy bez milosti... Ak nájdete perca píšte a ide sa na odplatu. Ranky a práva Základ On Trial -> 5% xp do guildy, do lvlu 40, 0-5k x Apprentice -> 5% xp, lvl 40-50, 5-10k xp Initiate' -> 5% xp, lvl 50-60, 10-20k xp Scout -> 5% xp, lvl 60-70, 20-30k xp Guard -> 5% xp, lvl 70-80, 30-50k xp, pravo vyberat perka Dogsbody -> 5% xp, lvl 80-100, 50-80k xp Protector -> 5% xp, lvl 100-130, 80-120k xp, pravo menit svoje xp Second in command -> 5% xp, lvl 130+, 120k+ xp lvl 180+: 3% lvl 190+: 1% lvl 199: 0% lvl 200: 90% Teasure Hunter -> Enutrofovia Chosen one -> najviac xp guilde (okrem leadera) Nuisance -> každý, kto bude dlhodobo otravovať Deserter - dlouho neaktívni (1 mesiac+) hráč Výroky slávnych :D Verissca-zce: Roman dali by sme my dva společne Fungus dung? Cemcak: mám na obed kuře s ryžu --- Kurebezomovec: nejez mého bratra. Baricade-cz: jupiii xD ti ale dostavaj xD --- a hele sem zhebl... Matusenenko: robíme challange --- Matusenenko: aha tak nic --- Romik-sk: jaj šak kričím ne? :D --- Matusenenko: sem kričal :D --- Romik-sk: aha ja sem nic nepočul :D Mimush: Cemcak zavri hangár :) Sk-rastiksk: Jéé ja mám 10 MP --- Kurebezdomovec: rastofu XD Sk-rastiksk: ok musime dat najprv Royal Coco Blopa --- Romik-Sk: ok idem po cocotovi :D Romik-Sk: Kure, kolko máš�%? --- Kuurebezdomovec: ... --- Arturoh: Slepice, kolik%? Nejaké screeny :)